Sea of Flames: Part Two
by Blackhaven18
Summary: With the Volturi gone normalcy reigns, with the exception of Nate, who's still stuck in in a coma. Things are starting to pick up again and with Nate out of commission help comes from a very unexpected source in that of the Denali clan. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the lint in my pocket.

Song choice: Before the Dawn

Band: Evanescence

* * *

Prologue: Before the Dawn

Several storms had come and passed over the months, each one dropping several inches of snow onto the grounds below before finally turning to familiar drenching rain. Trees that were once heavily ladled in the white flakes melted until their verdant color returned. Their true vibrancy though was dimmed by the gray clouds now permanently covering the sky, giving the town of Forks', Washington the appearance of being a rather dismal place.

The fire that took place over six months ago, which the entire town had been evacuated because of, had only gone as far as the school on the edge of town, much to everyone's relief. The little cluster of buildings though had unfortunately been permanently damaged from the ordeal and as such had been closed until several modular buildings were moved in to serve as temporary classrooms. Other than that the only casualty that had been reported was a sole victim found amongst the rubble a few miles from where the fire had started. It was said he had been caught in the blast that set the fire and was thought to have been the one to start it in the first place, but after an investigation took place, was ruled out.

His name was never released.

Other than that the town slowly got back to its feet, continuing on as always and after a few months the situation was all but forgotten. The only recent gossip had to do with the Cullen's and the Riven's. Apparently a situation had arose that the Riven family had no choice but to leave for an interminable amount of time and had asked the Cullen's to watch over their home for them, which was odd in itself seeing as how no one knew the two family's were on such amiable terms. As far as they knew the Riven family rarely even made appearance's save their son. When asked he would often reply his parents were often immersed in work or visiting a terminally ill family member in the next city over, which people who asked would become silent and stop questioning when the blond's eyes would mist at the thought.

Today, Jacob Black walked silently through the streets of Forks' on his way home from the Cullen household, trying not to let his anger overwhelm him.

It would get him nowhere.

He just couldn't believe what an idiot he was to believe Nate wouldn't lift a finger when the Volturi arrived. They were among his set of close knit friends after all. He should have known the blond wouldn't take the situation lying down and he had payed the ultimate price for it. Nate had told no one of his plans and Jacob couldn't help but feel anger at the action. Did he really think their forces were that weak? That he felt he had no choice but to go and die alone?

Though, as soon as _that_ particular thought entered his head he brushed it aside. No matter what Nate's actions were he knew the blond didn't think of them in that manner. He was always the one to tell them how much potential they really had and had no problem beating them into the ground to help them train. It was for this reason that he was the only one outside the pack they trusted to take advice from in that area, because he was like them. Wanting nothing more than to protect what he held precious from the monsters in this world, just as they did. It never escaped their notice the haunted look that encompassed his eyes when he spoke of the past, silently telling them just how much he sacrificed to do just that and it even made them wonder if they would ever have to do the same... or if they even could.

And when they asked why he would just say he was fighting because if he didn't... then someone else would be forced into his position. Then he would smile that sad, resigned smile of his, the one that graced his face far less then his more exuberant one, and say it was what he was born to do.

Suddenly he stopped walking and kicked a nearby telephone pole, taking out his frustration on it, not even caring if people were staring at him. In the back of his mind he could clearly hear the blond berating him for drawing so much unnecessary attention to himself.

_"Baka! Stop being such a fool you bastard!"_

God, he didn't even realize how much he missed that voice. How much he missed the damn teasing, the pranks that often made him want to strangle Nate, that stupid glint in his eyes that showed when he was up to something, the talks they used to have, how the blond had the strangest of ways to cheer him up... He missed his friend. The one that was lying in bed because his body refused to die.

He snorted. He knew he sure as hell wouldn't want to live like that, so he knew Nate was probably railing against his cage at this point. When he had entered the room the Cullen's were keeping him in for the first time a heavy sense of malevolence weighed down on him that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, but none of the Cullen's seemed to have noticed it. Even Jasper, their empath seemed unperturbed. To him though it was nearly tangible in quality and it made him have the inexplicable urge to bear his neck to the unmoving body on the bed. A show of submission he viciously stomped down, unable to explain exactly why he was feeling such a thing to someone that probably had no idea he was there in the first place.

He didn't comment on it though, seeing no reaction from the vampires' and he was thankful Edward was too distracted to make anything of what he was thinking.

That day he had vacated the home as soon as possible, finally being able to take an adequate breathe once he'd left the premises. Even to this day he had never felt anything that affected him to that degree.

"There you are, Jacob. I've actually been meaning to speak to you about something." His father said once he'd stepped inside the living room and he raised a brow at the sheer amount of papers covering the coffee table.

"About what exactly?"

Billy grinned, "The elders received word of another pack located in Alaska, one of about twenty wolves. It's the only pack we've heard of with this many matured wolves besides ours."

"So you want to establish connections with them." Jacob guessed and Billy nodded.

"Yes, one of their own elders and a couple of wolves have agreed to meet, but it's a very precarious position. We do not know how they'll react to us being us such familiar terms with the Cullen family."

Jacob frowned and shook his head, seeing what his father was implying, "You think they will want nothing to do with us once they find out we've befriended the very people we call used to call our enemy?" Billy nodded and sighed.

"The elders think it would be wise not to mention it."

Jacob was starting to become thoroughly angered with them now, seeing what Nate had to deal with when he at one point told them to 'shove it.' It was time he did the same. "Fuck that," He said ignoring his father's scandalous look, "This isn't up to them anyway. They were only around to uphold the traditions passed down from the shifters in the past and they did a shitty job at that too. No, the second that our lineage had showed itself their rules and regulations stopped. Our clan was ruled by shifters from the beginning and it's time they stepped down."

Billy looked at his son with pride before nodding, "I'll be sure to relay the message. What will you do?"

* * *

Jacob grinned, "The Cullen's have offered their hand in friendship, it'd be wrong of us to turn our back on them as if we're ashamed of them. If this new pack can't handle it, then that's their problem."

His father nodded solemnly, "There was one last thing I wanted to ask... Has there been any change?"

Billy didn't even need to say who it was he was speaking about. The boy was the center talk of the entire tribe even so many months later. He was the one to completely defeat the Volturi, the very group that struck fear in many vampires' hearts. Even the Wolves' feared the mass amount of power they had obtained over the centuries.

"... No change. Though they do plan on taking him off the ventilator in a few days... to see if his body's able to handle breathing on its own." A sudden thought struck him, "Hey, dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm kind of just curious... in the past, have any of the shifters' felt the need to- I don't know- the crazy need to submit to someone that wasn't their imprint?"

"... You mean someone of higher rank?"

"Yeah, sort of, but an Alpha shouldn't feel that sort of thing should they? I mean I was pretty freaked out by the sheer... evil I felt for a moment and I couldn't even breathe right until I got out of there."

"Whoa, whoa, Jake, calm down. Please, start from the beginning so I can get some idea of this conversation."

And so Jacob told him of what he felt and the frown on Billy's face seemed to deepen.

"That does sound strange..." He finally murmured, "and you felt fear? None of the Cullen's noticed? None at all?"

"That's what I'm saying." Jacob finally sighed, "God, I was freaked out for the longest of times, but Jasper didn't say anything about it so I ignored it and I haven't felt anything since then. You're the first person I've told."

"Jacob, could this have anything to do with what you told me just after Nate moved to Forks'? When you brought him to spend the night here?"

_'He's so much more of an animal then we thought-'_

_'-Did you know that if he wanted to he could probably wipe out this entire town with the flick of his wrist?'_

Jacob reflexively cringed at the memory. That had been once hell of a night. Of course, it went without saying he did remember it. How could he forget?

"Yeah... I think it has everything to do with _that_." He admitted quietly, more to himself then to his father...

* * *

The entire day Edward couldn't stop smiling and the family easily took notice of the sudden change, feeling the a weight they hadn't even known was there suddenly lift.

Nate was breathing on his own.

The ventilator had been stopped as scheduled and the family had watched on in silence when Nate's chest had stopped rising, a sudden sense of despair settling in. Thankfully, it had vanished a moment later to be replaced by a surge of happiness when his chest rose by barely a millimeter and slowly evened out to regular intervals.

He no longer needed the aid of the ventilator and it was such a huge step to his recovery that it had the entire family renewed with hope once more.

Upon hearing the phone ring Carlisle looked over at the caller ID and made no hesitation in picking it up.

"Hello, Billy..." He paused listening to what the man had to say, his eyes widening a bit. "Really? No, I'm afraid we haven't." He paused again. "Yes, there is another coven in the area, but they abide by the same regulations we do, so I don't think... Really... No, they've never mentioned anything about it, but I'm afraid that at the time our family wasn't quite as... accepting as we are now." Billy began speaking again, "That's what I was thinking. They could have just been keeping it from us... Precisely... Nate? He's actually breathing on his own now... Yes, we were relieved as well. Of course, I'll make sure to tell them. Alright, speak to you soon." With that he replace the phone back into its cradle and went to find his family.

As he expected they were in Nate's room, or close by. Edward sat nearby, watching as Alice clipped the visible portion of long blond hair, that now reached Nate's chin, to a more appropriate length. She made clucking noises as she ran a hand through the it, inspecting the ends of the layers. The ends had been cut before, but they were so frayed she was surprised his hair wasn't a frizzy mess instead of spiky. It had been poorly done.

She made quick work of the mess and gave herself time to admire it. Though in all honesty she really wished she could have fixed up the entire thing instead of the the tiny portion she saw to. She would have like to have seen him with longer hair, preferably just reaching his shoulders and with layers all throughout. He had the facial features to pull off such a look and it would have suited him well.

As soon as Carlisle entered the room both gave him their full attention and waited for the rest of the family to join them at his insistence.

"So, what's up?" Emmett asked when he and Rosalie entered, being the last two.

"I received a call from Billy, a few minutes ago. He called to tell me they found another pack in the same region as the Denali clan."

"Wow, their sprouting up everywhere aren't they?" Emmett whistled and halted a moment later. "Hold up... if they're in the same region, why haven't the Denali's said anything. I mean, we've told them of the pack here."

"That's what Billy has said. Even with the constant moving around the clan wouldn't have let such a thing go unnoticed. He thinks they might have even struck an accordance as we have, but have been keeping silent about it." Carlisle continued.

"... That makes sense, considering how we've spoken of the pack here on countless occasions... they more than likely thought we'd cut connections with them should they reveal anything." Edward added in, seeing exactly why they would want to keep something like that a secret.

"Exactly, they're making arrangements to speak even now."

They continued to speak even as Alice stopped listening, therefore he was the only one to notice Jasper's sudden change in expression. A barely imperceptible twitch of the lips giving way to a frown as topaz eyes swiveled to the prone form of Nate.

"Jasper?" She questioned in a quiet tone, but even then everyone heard and were now staring at the pair questioningly. Edward's eyes widened.

"... Just now... There was a- a spike of terror." He whispered, unsure if he really felt it at all considering how quickly it vanished.

The Cullen's glanced at each other, each silently denying they felt that particular emotion and looked back towards Jasper.

"Who did, Jasper?" Carlisle asked and looked on concerned when the vampire winced, this wave of emotion obviously stronger than the last.

Jasper looked towards the bed with mixed emotions and pointed, "Nate did..."

* * *

Jacob hung up the phone feeling a sense of victory when he scribbled down the arrival date of the new pack's officials. They had been incredibly accommodating throughout the entire situation and seemed genuinely excited to be meeting others' like themselves. It was decided once elder along with another wolf were going to be flying down here to meet and then take a fly back a couple of days later, making it a roundabout trip.

It was really something he and the rest of the pack was looking forward to as well...

* * *

The next few days were unrelenting for the empathetic vampire as wave after wave of negative emotions continued to swamp him even from the room above them and had served to make the entire family uneasy. Now though the constant state of fear had branched out, morphing into sadness, betrayal, angst, despair, revulsion, outrage and finally full blown fury and animosity, which no one had _ever_ seen depicted on the his features and silently wondered what would have caused the happy blond to feel such an emotion.

Jasper had tried to send calming waves to the young man to help pull him whatever was keeping him tied down, but each time was unsuccessful and it only served to further aggravate the already twitchy vampire. He would often vacate the premises just to get away from it all and the rest of the Cullen's had no idea of how to fix it.

The emotions Nate was showing meant his mind was working and he wasn't brain dead- Something they had all been afraid had or would have happened-. Unfortunately, they were the only ones that had appeared in the months he'd been here and while they were happy he was responding to something they wished it was anything then what was currently happening. Jasper would often say Nate seemed to be on a constant state of depression, that whatever he was dreaming of was drowning him and to be feeling such things in a, so far, persistent comatose state, unable to wake and leave the imaginary horrors behind, truly had to be hell.

As always, much to Edward's displeasure, whatever was continuously blocking Nate's mind held strong even now and refused to budge no matter how hard the mind reading vampire pressed to locate the source of his chosen's nightmares. He could only sit and watch as Nate suffered such tormenting visages, unable to do anything.

He quietly sat back in his chair, watching Nate's unmoving features, which completely belied what was happening within the confines of his own mind. Finally he grew bored and walked up next to the bed, leaning down so that he was barely millimeter's away from the blond's ear.

"Don't you dare give up, Nate. We're all here for you- I'm here for you... You never were one to just give up, so keep fighting. If I know you as well as I know I do then I know you'll pull through."

* * *

Jacob watched as the cab pulled up and two figures emerged from it and he silently inspected them.

The younger of the two reeked of the scent beta's emanated and he was quite a bit smaller in stature then Jacob had been expecting, but he didn't allow his guard to drop. If hanging out with Nate taught him anything, it was always the quiet, small, or kind ones you had to keep an eye out for because they were the one's that were observing, always planning something and throwing you off guard. The loud one's, usually boasting about one thing or another, could usually be ignored. Though no one could ever truly be ignored...

The older one was bent over a cane, furry brows lifting upon seeing the sheer size of him and Jacob mentally wondered if it was only his pack that tended to be on the large side. He heard the man speak his native tongue to the younger man as they approached and he nodded before playing translator.

"My grandfather has said it is good to meet you and your kind. It has been so long since we've heard anything from our brethren."

"Thank you both for taking the time to meet with us, we're happy to indulge in this opportunity as well." Jacob said back, returning the sentiment. "My name is Jacob Black and I am the Alpha of the Quillete tribe, to my left is Sam Uley, my Beta and to my right is my father, one of the high councilmen."

"My name is Gregory Anasogak and I am Beta of the Koyuk tribe and this is Steven Otton, a high councilmen."

"Nice to meet you, if you would follow us? We can take this conversation indoors." Jacob offered politely.

"Of course."

* * *

The meeting went very well if Jacob had anything to say about it, no fur exploded and a quiet respectful tone was used all throughout the session. The lesson's Nate pounded ruthlessly into his head certainly helped. Everyone rose to their feet, their company ready to head off to a hotel after hours of talking and started to bid their farewells.

Gregory glanced at his company, but stopped upon seeing the old man's eyes glued to something on the wall behind the Quillete members'.

"... Is something wrong?" Jacob asked hesitantly, seeing the man's lips drop into a contemplative frown.

Gregory frowned as well, seeing the look and spoke to the man. It took a few moments but Steven spoke back, pointing to what he had seen on the wall.

"He wishes to know if you would let him see the picture. The one next to the mantle?" Gregory questioned softly.

Jacob nodded in Sam's direction and he went to retrieve the object in question handing it over. Steven looked over the picture and pointed to one of five figures in the picture, speaking again.

"What is the blond one's name?"

All three men across the room looked at one another. "His name is Nate Rivens. He is a student in the area and a friend to the Quillete tribe." Jacob answered carefully and Gregory nodded before translating.

The old man's eyes hardened and he muttered something, the words being faintly angry. "He says that this man is an impostor, a thief of visages. You must be wary of him."

"Wait a minute, you think he might be a danger to us? Why?" Jacob questioned, wary at the sudden hostility one photo brought on.

Again Steven spoke, "Apparently, he wears the face of our angel." Gregory translated.

Sam mouthed the word 'angel' to Jacob who mouthed another back that made the only sense.

'Vampire.'

* * *

_**He felt his body curl in on itself from the cold surrounding him. Tremors ran throughout his body in response as familiar voices called to him over and over, the word's utterly meaningless to him. Images swamped his vision and he gave another pitiful whimper when his world was drenched with red. **_

_** He was so tired.**_

_** But he focused all his thoughts on that one voice, clinging to it as drowning man would to a life preserve, but each time more and more water forced him away. He closed his eyes, praying that the blackness before him would disappear and he would know nothing again as he had before. The voice though held him here, even though everything in him was saying there was nothing. **_

_** No one was there.**_

_** "S-Someone... Help me."**_

_** He called out, the voice echoing back from the void, giving the mocking semblance someone was actually there...**_

* * *

I did do a bit of research and the Koyuk tribe is about 90 air miles from Nome, Alaska and is classified as an isolated village. Access to the village is limited to only air and sea, so I thought it was perfect to hide a pack of wolves.

Info is from: http : // www . commerce . state . ak . us / dca / commdb/ CIS . cfm? Comm_Boro _ Name = Koyuk

Without the spaces.

Blackhaven18: And here's the prologue of Sea of Flames: Part Two, sorry about the wait.

~TBC~


	2. Breathe Into Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lint in my pocket.

Song choice: Breathe into me.

By: Red

Blackhaven18: Thanks so much everyone for the awesome reviews and for putting up with my crazy updating schedule. I apologize, it appears my muse has temporarily decided to abandon me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Breathe into me

Dark eyes clashed with topaz until Emmett broke the silence.

"This is some heavy stuff man... You're serious?"

Jacob gave him a pointed look, "Of course I'm serious, why on earth would I be telling you otherwise?"

"Hey now, I'll be the first to admit Nate can be a little... warped at times, but if he was a threat to us Rosie would have sniffed him out. She's good at stuff like that." He took a step away from his wife- seeing her glare- before continuing. "Not to mention Edward would have known if Nate was anybody else too."

"That's what I told them, but every time I said anything it was 'angel' this and 'angel' that; how Nate was nothing more than a 'visual mockery' of him." Jacob nearly whined, thinking back to the fruitless conversation from before. "Oh, we did ask them about the Denali clan though and it was just as you thought. Both have that-" Crap. He forgot the word...

"Symbiotic?"

"Yeah, that one. That symbiotic relationship with each other you were talking about... hell the pack up there _reveres_ them."

Carlisle tilted his head curiously at the word 'revere', "How intriguing. I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing occurring."

"Carlisle... I don't like the fact that Nate has some sort of- of masquerader walking around doing who knows what." Edward said, glancing at Alice whose brows were furrowed in thought.

She was obviously trying to force her gift to give them some sort of clue.

The patriarch of the family let out a sigh, "Neither do I, but it doesn't sound as if this man is causing any trouble and judging from what Jacob has said he tends to stay mostly to himself."

Jacob shifted uncomfortably. As much as he liked and respected the blond he was as equally as disturbed when the thought that Nate could have a _twin _running around entered his mind- as if one vindictive, pain in the ass, prankster wasn't enough. Edward chuckled. Oh... yeah. The mind reading thing.

As quickly as that thought entered his head and left another soon took its place. Just another odd quirk that again listed the vast dissimilarities between the Alaska clan and his own. "They don't even refer to the Denali clan as 'Vampires'." He said, gaining the Cullen's attention once more at the admission. "From what I've been able to figure out they're called 'Guardians', with the exception of Nate's double being their 'Angel'. Real names weren't swapped, so I kind of thought that the wolves were protecting them, just as they are in turn."

The vampire's glanced at each other and nodded, completely agreeing with the conclusion Jacob had come to.

"Any idea as to why they would?" Edward asked and Jacob nodded.

"Of course, it was the first thing I asked." He looked slightly affronted that Edward would even think otherwise, but continued. "It all goes back to that 'Angel' guy. Apparently, awhile back one of the councilman's family went to the beach for a day of fun and one of his young sons was pulled further into the ocean by a riptide. Kid disappeared under the waves." Everyone had a solemn look on their features as they listened, "The family was in a panic when they couldn't see him any longer and that was when one of the father's daughters pointed to one of the high cliffs nearby."

"Let me guess, it was Nate's double?" Emmett stated more than asked.

Jacob nodded. "Got it in one. He dove off the cliff and into the waters to get the kid, eventually pulling him to shore and kind of... disappeared when they arrived." He saw the inquisitive looks and elaborated. "'Disappeared' as in, poof- and suddenly he was gone faster then they could blink. Since then they've met multiple times, sometimes by accident or because they ask him to come. He's never uttered a word, but has watched over them and protects them. He also never hangs around long enough afterwards for them to thank him. Sort of like some kind of apparition."

"So... I mean- he can't be _that _bad of a guy then from how the pack seems to place that kind of trust in him." Emmett added in with a sheepish look.

"... I see most of us in Alaska." Alice interrupted , giving a smile at the fact her gift was finally working again. She then glanced at Edward. "The worry you have is going to fester and stew until you decide to leave and scout around. The rest of the family will follow, with the exception of Jasper and I, who will be holding down the fort here."

Edward stilled and looked away from his sister, not meeting her eyes. She smiled, "Oh, and yes to your next question as well. You are going to brave Tanya's advances until you can find out for sure Nate isn't in any danger." She looked at Rosalie who smirked back, "Isn't that just cute?"

Edward scowled in response, while his family laughed. "When do we leave?"

"Hmm... Tomorrow I think. Yes, I see you arriving safely." She tapped her chin, "Not much after that though. Too many choices."

"Weekend's tomorrow."

"And that's one of the main reason's you do go. No having to come up with a suitable excuse. Plus we have Monday off in case you do find anything." Alice answered back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Volterra, Italy a form slunk through the shadows with the grace of a wizened feline as he went from room to room of the old structure at his leisure, turning over a no doubt century old object in his hands. A calculating gleam in his crimson gaze.

Even with his sensitive senses, he never picked up how the shadows- looking like they were painted in the corners of rooms and underneath large objects- curled ominously around the edges, slithering closer to his turned, unaware form, as if reaching out, when he glided through the halls.

The place was as good as abandoned by now, having been vacated for as many months as it had been. Looters had made quick work of the place. He should know, he was at the forefront. He carefully loosened the grip he had on the object that was overlooked the first time- encrusted with jewels- and brushed off the fine layer of dust. Yes, he smirked. This would certainly fetch quite a price...

Silently he stopped, hearing a slight shifting. Nothing more than a rustle, but an overwhelming sense of despair filled him. The same he was sure every prey felt when an intimidating and powerful predator was in the near. Too near. He was briefly reminded of how a deer would instinctively freeze as the twin beams of a vehicle focused in on it, its body sailing across the ground because of the impact. A large, sinewy neck twisted at a strange angle along with other internal damage.

He fought the urge to scowl at the thought and his traitorous body's reaction. He _was_ the ultimate predator. The very thing humans' so often ran in blinded fear from, who caused that 'bump' in the night.

Even if he did sparkle.

It all added to that ethereal like quality that drew in his prey.

Despite trying to rationalize what he was feeling- and deciding it was far better to be safe then sorry- Laurent hid himself using the shadows at his disposal, the heavy weight of fear only increasing as he watched a small group approach the old structure he was hiding in. Suddenly the group stopped, statures loose and unyielding, completely ready for a battle and Laurent watched as if in a daze at their strategic formation... until the tallest individual's gaze swiveled up towards him and a feral grin spread across what was seen of his features.

Even as hidden as Laurent was, far from the pane, not moving, not breathing... the man was still able to spot him in the window above. He took an involuntary step back at the sheer animosity he felt, his very instincts telling him to run and never look back.

The shadows behind him rippled in gleeful anticipation when the one in front of them drew closer, but held their ground, waiting patiently for the perfect moment. Another step was taken... and another.

Now.

Laurent felt something slithering around his neck and his body stiffened, but before he could react... Even with his increased speed, he was pulled off his feet into the darkness.

All was silent.

* * *

Seated in a semi loose circle in an expansive home in Alaska were both the Cullen's and the Denali clan, who seemed to be doing just as well as the last time they had met. He listened intently as the clan heads began to speak, but hearing only casual pleasantries and conversations being swapped tuned them out.

"Edward!"

The vampire in question nearly winced as he heard the familiar excited squeal, signaling the entry of someone he found utterly unappealing. Ignoring his sisters' snickering he gave a small, if somewhat strained, smile back. "Hello, Tanya."

It certainly wouldn't due for him to be ungentlemanly.

Tanya of the Denali coven was a rather striking woman with strawberry-blond colored curls, full pink lips, and almond shaped eyes- the same shade of topaz of every other animal drinker- that were currently staring at him with adoration. He shifted slightly in apprehension at the look of longing she was giving him, the exact same look he had seen on countless of other faces that by now he paid no mind to.

This was the main reason Edward tended to avoid her. She was just like everyone else that openly gawked at him with, as far as he could see, absolutely no depth. That being a huge factor in any relationship he would even consider. He needed someone he could have an intelligent conversation with or at least a decent one and not superficial in nature. Preferably something that didn't include hair, nails, or clothes. The fact that Bella never cared about those types of things had been only one of the things that drew him.

She continued to drone on and on about how _thrilled_ she was to be seeing him and to see he had finally 'come to his senses' about the little human girl he kept, as if she was some kind of pet. He nearly growled out his displeasure. Bella meant so much to him, even now when she was more of a sister figure than a lover to him and definitely far more than the vampire in front of him. For Tanya to be... _belittling _her...

"-and anyway I was actually thinking of dying my hair a different color. What do you think?" She glanced at him with an inquisitive look and he didn't need to read her mind to see what she was trying to do.

Edward rebutted her advances so she figured it was her appearance he was displeased with and sought to change it. He had no problem admitting she was a very beautiful woman. Was it something he would he ever admit to out loud?

Never.

Looking at her shining topaz eyes he toyed with the idea of telling her had no problems with blond's. His preferences merely didn't include _female _blonds apparently. Then again that reprimanding look Carlisle just leveled him with _was_ pretty convincing.

He grit his teeth to keep from saying anything particularly nasty and replied with a civil: "Your hair is fine as it is." There, he did it.

Her expression brightened immensely from before, "Really?"

Another strained nod and he turned back to Carlisle and Kate, signaling the end of their conversation and thankfully Tanya didn't press.

"Well, I suppose we should get to business. Just what did you wish to speak to us of?" Kate began.

"Astute as always." Carlisle murmured, thinking of the best way to start. "My family and I have recently come across some rather interesting, yet confusing piece of information concerning another we have been trying to reach. It was pure coincidence we managed to find out anything about him at all recently, but everything seems to point to taking up residence in this state or at least nearby. Supposedly, he has bright blond hair and is possibly of Japanese origin, but not ethnic wise..." The Denali group in front of the Cullen's grew increasingly still as he went on with his description.

"... And if we did know such a man? What on earth could you want with him?" Kate asked, curiosity and disbelief with just a tinge of anger ladled in her voice.

So they did know him, but before they could go any further Tanya sniffed in a derisive manner, as if she had just smelled something foul. "He's such an odd man."

_'Heh, are we absolutely sure this isn't Nate? She seemed to have him pretty pegged.' _Emmett's thoughts interrupted.

Edward ignored him and glanced at Carlisle, sharing a look. "What do you mean 'odd'?" Edward asked and she was more than happy to oblige.

"We've met him before, but he's never said a single word to us. Just sits there and stares blankly at something or other."

Irina watched the girl, her brow raising slightly. "Aren't you leaving a bit out?" She turned to the rest of the Cullen's, "The first thing she said about him when we first saw him was that he was 'sexy beyond belief.' Of course she then said a moment later she wasn't including Edward in the mix."

Tanya glared at her.

"I ask again, what do you want with that man?" Kate spoke up after a moment, ignoring the two girls bickering.

"Peace, Kate. We mean no harm." Carlisle placated her and she nodded. "We merely wish to meet him and if possible ask a few questions."

"That man... is extremely difficult to get a hold of." She muttered, leaning back into her chair. "It would take time."

"Please, it is of great importance." Carlisle stressed and she reluctantly nodded.

"Very well, but if I may ask another question?"

"Of course."

Kate leveled him with a bland stare, "You called him a 'being', what did you mean by this?"

"I suppose that is the least we owe you. The reason I have used to word being is because we are unsure as to what he is. Our sources never alluded to it and so far all we have been going off of is speculation."

Kate looked intrigued, "You are searching for a man and have no idea whether or not he is human? Or even a shifter?" She added in a moment later, deliberately calling upon the Cullen's recent distaste for them.

"It goes without saying we were not on the best of terms and often clashed." He ignored Irina's snort. "However things have changed... and for the better. One person had decided he had enough of our childish attitudes. We are actually here today on his behalf."

"If he's so great, why didn't he show up instead of sending you to do his work for him?" Tanya asked in irritation, ignoring the glares thrown her way.

"He... He can't." Edward murmured. "He was injured. Horribly injured."

Tanya looked over at him, eyes wide knowing she had said the wrong thing when Edward purposely ignored her.

"Kate, please. We really need to meet with him. Shifter or not." Edward said after a moment.

"Alright... I'll figure something out and you don't need to worry. The man you are searching for is one hundred percent vampire."

"Thank you."

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The monotonous sound of dripping water bounced of walls.

Sharp claws tapped away on a hard surface in a rhythmic series, lips pulled back to reveal row after row of sharp, jagged teeth. A cynical mockery of smiling that could only be labeled as sneering- with a little something more, possibly smirking- as he regarded the insignificant being still struggling beneath the water surrounding him and reaching to the chest of this great being. Really, as if this abysmal place wasn't already grating on his nerves.

He watched and waited.

Red fur bristled in anticipation, excitement, as he watched a tan hand, held up high above a blond head, was being consumed by the water still flooding into the room and setting the gears of his long awaited plan into motion.

It was finally beginning.

* * *

_**'I am... in a world of shrouded darkness.'**_

_** Bleary, unfocused, blue eyes opened to half mast state, nothing more than slits and closed once more upon seeing the usual darkness. Seeing no reason to keep them open any longer. He half heartedly pulled his aching body to a more comfortable position, easing burning muscles and tendons.**_

_** Instantly, physical relief washed over him...**_

_**'Unable to see anything but the suffocating bleakness before me. Unable to hear a single sound and yet... I still wander, hoping, wishing someone will tell me it's alright for me to cease.'**_

_**Each time it is like waking from a dream - still caught and held hostage in the hazy after effects of lingering tresses that refused time after time to untangle. The feeling of not knowing where he was never diminished. His vision was constantly swamped by the never ending blackness, never receding or advancing, neither ebbing nor flowing.**_

_**'The clenching fear is what drives me on- the fear of being left alone to wither and die- so I keep... existing. There really is no other word for it.'**_

_** Lingering silence... Broken minutes, hours, or even days later... He really didn't know anymore.**_

_**Ah, there it was again. A sense of recognition filled him.**_

_** It was that voice as well as the others' permeating his conscious once again.. **_

_** Always, there were multiple, but in all honesty only one made the pain, fear and odd dreams worth bearing. **_

_** He knew the dreams were the worst of it. Though most were unclear, it wasn't hard to get the gist of it. People often screamed, cried, or shrieked, but each time it was in vain.'Snick' sounds, obviously drawn out for personal pleasure and sick needs, reverberated in the air. They were akin to long, thin pieces of metal sliding against more metal or the sharpening of a blade. Red would follow soon after, splattering with a squelching sound, drenching the ground, soaking clothes, covering him, obstructing his already limited view. More screams, children sobbing, the ripping of fabric. **_

_** A constant loop of dreams... or more adequately, nightmares. **_

_** And each time he would look down to see himself holding a weapon, his own hands covered in crimson. Doing what, he never could figure out because each time the dreams ended. **_

_** They never left him, pulling him down further and further no matter how hard he fought to stay above. Each day that passed it was getting far more difficult to separate what he knew to be real and not. Fiction and nonfiction. Everything was all seemingly a blur now, but so far that voice kept him afloat. Pulling him back from the open abyss he would have no doubt stumbled into and wandered endlessly.**_

_** As he listened, the melodic garble continued on for hours and he was happy to patiently allow feelings conveyed to wash over him. Even if it made no absolutely sense at all. Like listening someone speak from beneath a mass of water.**_

_**'But, even though I desperately reach out, no one will ever notice.'**_

_** And suddenly the heavenly voice ceased and he nearly whimpered. **_

_** He was alone again.**_

_**'I am completely and utterly alone.'**_

_** Something that truly frightened him and this time... he felt something snap. **_

* * *

Red eyes watched curiously as all struggling stopped, the body beneath the water going limp and another feral grin fell upon his lips.

That... had been too easy.

_**"How pathetically weak, you insufferable cur." **_The great beast stated in a nonchalant manner.

From all the spunk the brat spouted he had expected... more than this. Inwardly, he supposed he was hoping the boy would have proved himself to have been an actual challenge, but instead he only saw submission. Though, he had to give to boy _some_ credit he supposed. Had he been any other human he knew they would have cracked long before this one did.

Well... it was entertaining while it lasted.

He glanced across the dismal looking room, finding its green tinted walls and sewer like atmosphere to be utterly revolting. The kid sure had one fucked up mind, that was for sure. Pushing that particular thought back he turned back to the matter at hand, the new addition to the room as of a few moments ago that had his mind reeling with possibilities. A single disjointed split ran from the floor up to the ceiling, the fracture traveling wildly along the farthest wall from him. Spider web tendrils would appear every so often from the same line, until finally a sizable sliver fell from the wall.

A nearly insane laughter erupted from him, _**"Oh, this is rich. The whelps mind is finally breaking!" **_So long he waited for this moment and now everything was coming together. _**"I win, Namikaze."**_

* * *

_**Images plagued him and of course more death and blood followed, but this time the faces were eerily familiar. Beautiful features twisted in pain and horror as they were tore apart by the mass amount of creature's. They cried out for others', being unable to do anything but watch as they were eventually separated off from each other. A great red beast watched from afar; a cynical smile dancing across its features...**_

_** Finally only one was left. **_

_** The man was tall, with aristocratic features, seemingly chiseled from marble- as clichéd as that sounded-, and rich copper colored hair. The beast a few lengths away seemed to take great pleasure as the other creature's set eyes on him and moved closer. **_

_** A pang of fear ran through him, he struggled, yelled out, pleading with the man to run as he stood there, absolutely still. Vaguely a name teased him, just out of reach.**_

_** 'Ed-'**_

_** The creature's were closer now. Why couldn't he remember? Panic set in, but something held him back. Claws extended from the creatures mangled hands and topaz eyes closed in resignation as the first set plunged into his chest. **_

_** Whatever had been holding him back finally broke, and he fought to quickly shake off the restraints. **_

_** "EDWARD!"**_

_** There was a flash and suddenly everything he had witnessed melted away as if it never existed.**_

* * *

_**"NOO!" **_Kyuubi howled, throwing himself against the cage doors in front of him in agitation, which rattled, but didn't open..

He had been so _close, _but everything, all his hard work, was wrenched away at the last minute by that insufferable brat! Afterwards, he had no choice but to settle.

On a single piece of thin paper, the very bane of his existence, that was the only thing sealing the massive gates shut, was a seal designed to keep the monstrosity behind it locked away from humanity. A paper... that was developing creases, yellowing around the edges. Though, given its age it was none too surprising there would be some wear, but none could have been prepared for the ominous sound of ripping parchment. Even as minuscule looking as it was, barely a quarter of a centimeter, and the sheer maniacal laughter that followed...

* * *

Deep within the confines of the Cullen household, a set of crimson eyes snapped open...

* * *

Blackhaven18: And here it is. I really hope I didn't disappoint.

Please R&R

~TBC~


	3. Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lint in my pocket.

Song choice: Monster

Band: Skillet.

* * *

Chapter 2: Monster:

Bella braked as she reached the Cullen's driveway to make the turn smoothly and accelerated slightly when she reached the incline. The great orange truck belched out a plume of smoke as she did and she sighed when she parked. She would need to get that looked into when she had the time. Putting that thought aside though she quickly undid the seat belt and made her way inside.

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang out when she reached the door and there was a slight tenor of worry in her voice that instantly had Bella on edge.

Had something happened?

"Hi, Alice." She began seeing the pixie like girl smile a placating smile back. The very same she had seen the girl give to awkward run ins with admirers that didn't know of Jasper, before she shot them down. Not a good sign. "I was sort of hoping to check in on Nate?"

"Of course."

"And uh, Edward kind of left me a message-" Alice had suddenly gone rigged. "Alice?"

"Sorry, Bella. Things are kind of... going in an awkward direction lately. We're all sort of on edge."

Bella knew by the sudden seriousness of her normally bouncy friend was she was speaking of. It was the very thing that seemed to be the root of _all _there problems.

"Has- has something happened? While I've been gone?" She questioned, a sudden sense of dread filling her.

After such a long absence, along with the news of the fire, Renee had become insistent that Bella spend a few weeks in Florida and hearing the plea in her mothers' tone Bella knew she needed to spend time with her. Though throughout her stay she couldn't help but feel guilty. Instead of enjoying the limited time she had with Renee her mind lingered on her friends in Forks' and she found herself counting down the days until she could return. It was about half way through the visit that she received Edward's message and the constant tingling in the back of her mind morphed into full blown dread.

It seemed Nate was possibly in danger and it was times like these that made her wonder if the concept of fate really existed, along with why on earth did it feel like using Nate as its personal punching bag. She knew he didn't deserve it, it was just something she _knew. _Even during the times she had spoken to the blond alone and had seen the darkness lurking behind that blue gaze before it quickly vanished. He had always struck her more as a wounded man than one who actively sought out death and destruction. One who wanted nothing more than to protect than to destroy.

"Bella, how much did Edward tell you?" Alice asked, breaking her from her reverie and she frowned.

"That Nate... might be in some kind of danger. There was something about an impostor?" The text he had left her had been very vague and that was because at the time they didn't have the answers themselves.

"I suppose I should just start from the beginning, but before that let's go inside. It's going to start raining in a few minutes."

Sure enough as soon as they entered to parlor and shut the door a light sprinkle started up. Alice started speaking once Jasper had joined her and Bella gazed at her intently, her full attention focused on the vampires' in front.

"Well, it all started a few days ago. When another pack had been located within the Alaskan borders..."

* * *

Bella glanced at the sheets of paper in front of her, doe brown eyes looking at the various graphic pictures and the letters.

"This- this is... unreal." She whispered, taking it all in and finding it ironic that she knew both vampires' and shifters' to be real, but was finding _this _hard to believe. "How long have you known? What exactly makes you think it's this?"

"Various things actually. We received a letter awhile ago from another pack in Italy, closer to the beginning of the school year, that described these beings. It was Carlisle that recognized the description and pulled the book 'The Inferno' out from his rather vast collection." Jasper said after a moment of deliberation from his place by the door. "At first we were willing to write it off as a fluke, even with the similarities being so accurate. After all, why would a beast rendered in a book that was written so long ago have risen after staying hidden from the world for so long? A book of fiction no less."

Bella thought for a moment and sighed, seeing his point. "Nothing was adding up."

"Exactly, so we were prepared to just chuck the theory out the window. At least until Nate said otherwise."

"He admitted to demon's existing?" Bella's eyes went wide at the thought, but Jasper shook his head.

"Not entirely. He merely... alluded to it and said he wanted to do more research before he confirmed it." He frowned slightly, "He never finished it." Was all he said and she knew he didn't finish it because by that time the Volturi had arrived.

Hearing a slight buzzing Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a vibrating cellphone. A glance at the caller ID, he excused himself and wandered into the next room while the two girls continued to talk.

Alice looked at her, after seeing Jasper leave the room. "It's been entirely too quiet in regards to this mysterious enemy. Nate is a powerful person... we think someone might be impersonating him in order to frame him and we think these 'demons' might be at the heart of it."

Bella nodded, picking up the last sheet in Nate's own writing.

_~Dark Woods of Error: Where those who have wandered from the 'true' way enter. (1)_

_ ~Easter Season: Time of resurrection. (1)_

_ ~(Three Great Beasts of Worldliness)???: Leopard of Malice and Fraud, Lion of Violence and Ambition, She-Wolf of Incontinence. Foreshadow three divisions of Hell. (1)_

_ ~Peter's Gate: The Gate of Purgatory. _(1)

_ ~Purgatory: Place where the souls of those dying penitent (Expressing sorrow for a Sin.) are purified from venial (Able to be forgiven, minor.) sins. Temporal punishment must be endured by the sinner. (2)_

There were also some off handed comments in the corner, but she was unable to understand them because they were written in his native tongue.

She leaned back in her seat, feeling the oncomings of a headache, something she usually would have associated with a difficult math problem. Nate sure did love to leave a lot of loose ends didn't he? She even found that if he really wanted to irritate someone he would talk mostly in riddles, never answering a question fully, or even answering with half truths. Though he normally did so when people would continually bother him or if he was annoyed and that usually didn't involve the Cullen's, barring Emmett of course.

There were also times where he was just so..._ guarded_ it was kind of frightening. She just found it strange and rather heart wrenching that he acted in such a manner. To be be exhibiting such paranoia and to be seeing it so ingrained in someone so young, her own age, but these actions were _apart _of him.

Scanning over the parts written in English and shuffling through others', she murmured: "He seems kind of confused in his writing. Almost as if-" She let out a slight hiss when she felt one of the edges catch her index finger, the dull edge biting into the soft flesh. "Ah, paper cut."

Remembering who she was with she froze, glancing at Alice whose gaze- now completely black- was locked on the appendage. A bead of crimson welling on the tip occupying her entire attention and Bella shifted nervously, breaking her from her trance. Suddenly Alice was on the other side of the room, exiting the same way as Jasper had.

"Don't let it drip, Bella. There's napkins in the kitchen and band aids in the bathroom, behind the mirror. I'm sorry, but Jasper and I have to go hunt. We'll be back in a soon." She bit out as she left and instantly Bella started berating herself for her carelessness.

The napkins were exactly where Alice had said they were and she tore one off before pressing it to the wound. A paper cut, she had to get a freaking paper cut. Though she supposed her day wasn't complete without at least _three _minor casualties taking place.

Bella paused momentarily at the thought, this would be number two considering her slight mishap with her bed corner this morning...

Shrugging, she made her way to the bathroom and wrapped the still bleeding finger tight with the band aids upon the locating them. Bella found the silence in the house to be oddly oppressive and not belonging in the slightest.

A slight scraping sound, like something light was dragged across the surface brought her attention back and she watched as the paper wrappers lying innocently on the counter started to slide to the edge.

She caught them before they fell off.

'... A breeze? Why? The windows are closed.'

Suddenly, something wrapped around her mouth and pulled her back cutting off her scream...

* * *

He looked like a mummy, was her first thought the way he was wrapped in those bandages, but going by the tuft of blond hair she knew exactly who it was. It was the eyes though that threw her and only one explanation was coming to her.

'Vampire? Was he bit?'

Even though she heard a squelching like sound and something hitting the floor, she was unable to look away. Tired, glassy looking, glowing red orbs stared at her unrelenting, along with what should have been a circular pupil, but what was now stretched out to a slit like state. Like that of a snake or a feline.

'No... it's not the same.' His eyes looked different from what she had seen of the rogue group that appeared during the baseball game.

Even as he stood there, watching her wary assessment of him with impassive features, he seemed almost unsteady on his feet and she vaguely wondered how he even had the energy to make it out of bed.

"N-Nate?" She whispered and drew a little closer, stopping as she saw him back up a little, red eyes still watching her. The thought he was going to attack passing through her mind briefly, but she brushed it away. "Oh, Nate. H-how can you be standing? Please, I'll help you back to bed, alright?"

That unyielding squelching sound returned and she looked down to his hands, which he cradled to his chest, unable to stifle a gasp as she looked on in muted horror. He continued the actions, not the least bit affected by her aghast expression.

As for Bella, who before could not look away from the mesmerizing crimson eyes Nate now sported, she now found she was focusing on his slightly un-bandaged right hand. The bulbous looking flesh was stained red as well as black and puffy looking. He nonchalantly pierced into the flesh with the fingernails of his other hand, peeling pieces off like one would an orange. Others were already on the floor and she realized that was what the sounds from before had been. She cringed knowingly when she heard a squelching sound once again.

Her aversion to blood and gore reared its head, coming back full force, making her turn even paler than she already was and her alabaster skin was tinged with green not long after. Being unable to take any more she pulled at his arm, trying to stop the stronger man from harming himself.

"Nate! Stop!" She yelled and he stilled, as if now realizing she had been in the room the entire time. She utterly refused to look at the gooey redness now coating his hand.

He roughly pulled away from her, leveling her with a glare that made her feel utterly insignificant- as if daring her to touch his person again-, but he walked over to the sink and ran the hand under water. She vaguely felt him pull on a lock of her hair, something he often did before all of _this _happened. Taking a deep breath, reminding herself that this _was _Nate she reluctantly turned to face him. He waved a perfectly formed hand in front of her as if to abate her worry and a quick glance to his wrist showed her the same marred flesh that had been covering his hand moments before.

"It's-it's..." She was at a loss for words and he gestured to the door. She stilled, wondering if she should be leaving him alone in this state, but left knowing he was going to attend to the rest of his body.

* * *

Not long after that the door opened and Nate appeared. He was now clad in an unrecognizable set of clothing and she knew the Cullen's didn't have anything like this. A form fitting black tee- the sleeves looking like they had been ripped off-, were tucked into black pants with a belt around his waist. The ends in turn were secured around his ankles with white tape, before they were tucked into black sandal's. In his arms was a coat, crimson in color with black flames decorating the bottom. She wondered where he had gotten it from and saw that the latch on the window was undone.

Nate moved out the door, stumbling slightly, his eyes drooped. He looked as if he was about to faint, but he continued to moved forward, with what she could only guess was a sense of urgency.

'He shouldn't be doing this. He needs to be in bed resting.'

Bella moved to stand in front of him as moved towards the stairs, but he roughly brushed past her and ambled down the stairs, leaning heavily on the banister the entire way down.

"Nate, stop this. We need to get you back into bed." He ignored her, and she placed a hand on his forearm to stop him.

She had triggered something.

Suddenly she was face to face with him and she had trouble drawing a proper breath. He growled, low, feral and dangerous as a deep rooted fear consumed her. Those eyes were showing such animosity towards her it was frightening and even though she felt a hand wrapping around her neck she couldn't look away. There was such an animal likeness to them and she knew she had overstepped a boundary she had been unaware of. The hand tightened cutting off the oxygen she so desperately needed and she felt her eyes watering. She shut them, not wanting to see her friend in such a way. When nothing happened she opened them again, seeing the same eyes, though slightly clearer than the rage induced orbs from before, but were now clouded with hurt and self loathing. The hand slackened slightly, ready to release her, but another growl to her left sounded and the vicious look was back.

Both Alice and Jasper were down in attack positions, looking between a frightened Bella, the now pale hand wrapped around her delicate throat and Nate in disbelief. Nate, didn't even spare a glance at them, but remained focused on her and the others' stayed completely still- knowing with wrong movement on their part could end up hurting Bella-, watching as he leaned forward, inhaled deeply, before swiping his tongue along her jaw bone and into the hollow of her throat. He seemed to visibly calm, some of the tension from before leaving his body, and he released her.

Bella's legs felt like jelly and she slid down to the floor, her entire body shaking.

Jasper moved quickly once Bella was no longer in danger, throwing his entire weight against the blond in front of him, the sound of thunder resonating throughout the room. Nate's body bowed slightly at the impact and he slid a few yards, teetering, but didn't fall as Jasper had been hoping for. Both growled and Nate's fingernails thickened and extended, making them look more like claws before he swiped at the vampire, who had jumped back, barely avoiding the lethal looking attack.

Nate then unexpectedly dodged to the side, narrowing his eyes when Alice whizzed by him in an attempt to catch him off guard. A sudden feral grin overtook his features and his body phased out of view. Suddenly Nate was gone from their vision. At Alice's scream Jasper was bluntly struck in the back, sending him careening away from Bella and onto the coffee table, breaking the glass top to pieces.

Bella watched transfixed, a hand held to her aching throat, as the three in front of her performed what looked to be a graceful dance as they spun midair to avoid the hits and tackle's each threw, it was really too bad such a thing had to be so deadly. Nate still looked as if he was about to drop from exhaustion when they stopped, but still didn't moved from his position in front of her. While Jasper's cotton clothing was in tatters from the glass table and Alice's own clothing wasn't doing much better. Nate's more durable apparel though appeared untouched from what she could see.

The blond raised his head slightly, sniffing to take in the air and glanced between the two vampire's and Bella before cocking his head to the side, a glint of recognition in the crimson orbs.

"Jasper." Alice's voice came out in nothing more than a whisper. "He- he hasn't-"

"I know" He cut her off, regarding the man in front of him as the blond continued to stare at the two in front of him, the previously wary look slightly faded.

'He hasn't tried to outright kill us.' Went unsaid between the two of them.

In fact Nate hadn't attacked them unless they threw the first punch. It seemed that even in his rather primal state he was still able to differentiate between friend and enemy.

Nate, stood there watching the three interact impassively and seemingly coming to a decision, turned his back on all of them, walking to the door. Throwing once last meaningful glance between them and Bella.

Bella tried to call for him to stop, but her attempts were reduced to croaking, the fear from before still affecting her and Alice stopped her from following.

"Leave him, Bella," She said, clearly as confused as she was. "He's obviously not himself right now..." Alice gestured to Bella's neck, which was now darkening with a hand shaped bruise, sadly.

"N-No, please. H-He didn't mean to... my fault." Bella whispered.

"Bella, this is in no way your fault and I know if Nate was in his right state of mind he'd be saying the exact same thing." Alice told her and helped her to the couch. "Now let's get that looked at shall we?"

* * *

"Please, go after him."

Alice sighed when Bella's voice sounded again for the hundredth time since Nate left and she looked away from the imploring look in the girls eyes. "Bella-"

"I know he's not the same right now... but somethings wrong with him. It's like he's Nate, but at the same time... he's not." Bella continued, "The way he was looking at me before you came, it was like he was looking at a- at a bug." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears at the thought.

"All the more reason not to-"

"But he pulled my hair." Bella whispered, bringing a hand up to dab at her eyes and Alice for once was lost.

What on earth did that have to do with anything?

"'He pulled on your hair?'" She parroted, not knowing what else to ask and Bella nodded.

"It was something he used to do before the Volturi happened. He'd always tease me and pull at the end of my hair with that grin that always said he was up to something." Her eyes now had a determined glint to them, "It's him, I know it is, but there's also something else there that's overshadowing him. Before you showed up I had tried to grab his arm and that's why he reacted the way he did."

Alice paused for a moment, remembering the way Nate had deliberately pressed his nose to the girls neck... and licking her...

'Her scent!' Of course. He had to have been taking in her scent and when he had labeled her not as the enemy- pack might have been the more appropriate word- he released her. She clearly remembered that the blond never changed the area of his position, standing in front of Bella, even though she and Jasper had continually attacked him. He had been protecting her from what he perceived as a threat and had left her in their care once he recognized them.

It was all making sense now.

"Bella I think you might be-" She was cut off as she was pulled into darkness.

* * *

"lice- Alice!" Bella's voice brought her back once her vision had stopped playing out and if she was able to cry she would have.

"Bella?" Her voice had been reduced to a whisper, "Please, this is very important." The girl nodded vigorously and waited for the impending question. "Did Nate ever say anything... anything at all? Or maybe do something that showed he was worried about something?"

"No, he never said... but I thought it was odd the way he was moving."

"'Moving' Bella?"

"Yeah, he was exhausted. You could see that in his eyes, like he wasn't even... completely awake, but he continued to keep forward."

"As if he was going somewhere? As if he _needed _to be somewhere?" Alice persisted and Bella nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Alice what's the matter?"

The smaller vampire seemed to be fighting with herself about something, but eventually relented. "I Saw something."

"What? What did you see?"

"... Our deaths."

* * *

Nate took to the trees as soon as he was off Cullen property, not knowing in the slightest where he was going, but the heavy weight he was feeling was intensifying by the moment and he hurriedly increased his pace. He felt the familiar malicious chakra that was not his own thrumming beneath his skin as he moved, giving him the much needed boost, but he could also feel it working on something. Something on a much more molecular level... and obviously something he couldn't peg at the moment.

His was vision tunneled, though he was seeing everything in a clarity he couldn't ever remember having. Even his hearing was phenomenal as he could plainly hear the heartbeats of animals that scattered from his mere presence leagues upon leagues away.

His enhanced senses were also picking up on another presence several miles behind him, traveling in his direction at nearly the same speed. A growl built up in his chest and spilled past his lips. They were following him and at the pace they were going they would catch up with him...It seemed his body was more injured then he originally perceived. Even now he could feel a weight bogging down his movements and it would have much more apparent had Kyuubi's chakra not pumped the energy he needed into his system.

In fact, he very much doubted he would have been able to walk, much less run as he was doing now.

A feral grin pulled at his lips and he changed his course by a few degrees. He would still end up where he wanted to go, quicker as well despite the expense of energy. There was still plenty left in reserve. He also severely doubted his tailer's would be able to traverse the large body of water...

* * *

"... He's changing direction." Alice said to Jasper as they continued to head North along the land mass and into Canada. "He'll hit the Pacific ocean if he stays to this new route."

"But there's no doubt as to where he's going?"

"None, though he'll reach Carlisle and the others' before we will with this change. Hopefully... hopefully he'll be able to get there in time."

"You've left them a message?"

"I can't, they're already there, already being tailed. It doesn't change anything if I forewarn them, except speed the end up faster. Which is why I'm praying with everything I am that Nate makes it in time."

Jasper shook his head, "This still doesn't make any sense, how is even possible he even knows of this? Even you did not receive the vision until well after he was gone."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think... I think he may have seen it as well. While he was still asleep. Though I'm not sure how. It would explain why after I saw what happened to the others' the vision just... dissolved. I think he's going to stop it." Alice said after a moment and Jasper gave her a solemn look.

"Do you think it's possible for him to have a... link with the creatures? Or something of the sort that would allow him to have known of this attack without your gift? He could even possibly be one of them as well." He said after a moment and she sighed.

"I don't know... I suppose we'll just have to ask him that when we see him again."

* * *

Carlisle and the others' continued to wait during the long, arduous process of making contact with the nameless man. Kate had been right when she said this man was difficult to get a hold of, much less find. Apparently he had a knack of dropping of the grid entirely and when he didn't want to be found it was better to just give up and wait him out. Even Demetri had tried to locate him at one point, because of Aro's insistence, but after a less than fruitful meeting between the two he kept to himself even more.

Now the family was in a large clearing a ways away from the Denali coven's home, wanting to do something besides occupy their friends home. Plus Edward needed the space from Tanya, if the pained expression he had taken to wearing was anything to go by.

Both Edward and Emmett were currently tackling each other in the clearing, mock fighting. At least until both stilled, being closer to the tree line than the others were allowed them to hear farther out.

"Edward?" Carlisle ventured, but stopped when his son raised a hand to pause him.

"Something... something is heading this way." He said as he and Emmett shared a look and positioned themselves next to the rest of the group defensively.

They were unsure as to what they were expecting, but held their ground.

The air lengths aways seemed to shimmer, like that of a vast amount of heat glimmering above a black top road, before it solidified into somewhat humanoid figures in front of them. There were easily several thousand of these creatures, with piercing red gazes, their skin an inky black stretched over a bony figure. It was rather intriguing seeing them, how abnormal and disproportionate they were in comparison. The creatures weren't overly tall, but an average five foot nine inches if they stood to full height and didn't bow they're legs out as they were doing. Their torso's though were short and their extremities long, their arms being the longest seeing as the knuckles dragged the ground.

One, lined with silver tribal markings all over its body as well as being larger and more built than the others'- more than likely to show it's status.-, moved to the front and it vaguely reminded them of how a gorilla would have walked, leaning all their weight on their knuckles, using all four limbs to maneuverer instead of just two. It looked at them then, regarding each person with a critical gaze before hissing and screeching in obvious revulsion. The front line tensed, stomping their feet in a war beat, completely ready to attack at their master's command.

And suddenly they stopped, simultaneously swiveling their gaze curiously as someone walked calmly from the tree line and into the clearing without even the slightest of noise. He placed himself between the vampire's and themselves.

"Nate..." Edward breathed, the relief of seeing the blond finally awake and walking was nearly overpowering. Even when the lingering thought on everyone's mind questioned the origin of his red eyes he really couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to pull the blond close to him, but resisted due to the severity of the situation.

The Cullen's stilled when they were seemingly pinned into place by his gaze, but were put at ease when the corner of his lips lifted into a soft, reassuring smile.

He was on their side.

The larger creature across the way regarded Nate with the same expression of distaste he gave the Cullen's, but started laughing when he turned to face them, seeing the glint of determination in eyes so like their own. That should have been the first hint that this human was not like the others', but alas, didn't quite make the dent it should have. The others' joined in after a moment, before they abruptly cut off when their leader stopped and started speaking in a gravelly voice.

_**"Foolish whelp, you really think one such as yourself could possibly be a hold his own against us? Even with the help of these false immortals?" **_The creature asked snidely, nearly grinning a yellowish smile when the blond shook his head and gave him a pointed look. _**"Only you then? Why would such an insignificant speck such as yourself hope to achieve?" **_

The blond's crimson eyes narrowed in contempt and he suddenly threw his left hand into the air above him. A clear substance, tinted red, quickly encased it before extending along the same path easily a few hundred feet tall. The end bowed out into five points, much like a demented palm tree, fronds curled upwards and flexing as it continued to form.

"What... on earth..." Rosalie's halted voice only expressed the confusion they were all in.

"It's-It's a hand." Emmett commented in awe at the sheer size of it as the jagged ends of the fronds formed into sleek looking claws.

It teetered above them for a moment, before Nate swiftly forced his arm into an arcing motion and it trembled, falling forward. The creatures screamed, a high pitched noise and scrambled over themselves as they tried to avoid the oncoming blow. The very ground beneath the Cullen's rattled even from their distance when the hand impacted and debris flew in all directions. He clenched his fist and the massive hand ahead did the same, gouging five long grooves into the ground and gripping a sizable amount of the creatures, including the apparent leader.

The smaller one shrieked as they were liquefied in the hand, until all that remained was the leader. Nate grinned a feral grin and wrenched his hand towards his own body and with it the hand whipped back towards him like a Yo-Yo. He waited until the last possible moment, before driving his right fist into the bound body of the leader. Its body was driven back from the force of the impact, flying back over what remained of his troop and deep into the forest behind, taking out trees and boulders as he went. The only thing that showed the distance he descended into the forest was the large cloud of dust rising into the air.

Nate stood back to his fool height, and leveled the remaining creatures with a glare and they froze in horror. A single blond brow raised and they quickly scattered, fading out as if they were never there. His frame loosened slightly from the rigid stature he had when he first arrived, relief taking place of the previous tension and he turned back to face the Cullen's.

The luminescent eyes from before dimmed, losing their previous glow and the red lessened until it bled into purple, then finally the blue they had all become used to seeing.

"You... You have shitty timing. You know that don't you?" Emmett quipped, ignoring the glares that diminished when Nate gave a sleepy smile in response.

The smile stayed glued to his face even as his eyes closed and he fell forward into Edward's arms.

* * *

A few sets of topaz eyes watched from the trees as the familiar looking blond man collapsed and noted the protective way the other male pulled the prone body towards his own.

They had felt the discharge of chakra miles upon miles off and taking in the destruction that greeted them was none too settling either. Venom pooled in the back of their throats just at the mere memory of the creature that nearly destroyed their home, their families, and they reflectively swallowed.

Could it even be possible?

To be able to have such control over the monstrous power that dwelled within that boy without being tainted?

Two gazed shifted to the third in their group and he stood still, neither confirming nor denying their silent question.

"And if it is the demon?" The female of the group questioned softly, never taking his eyes off their leader.

Blond hair whipped around in the wind, still gazing on at the spot where the one that could have been his twin last stood. He eventually turned on his heel, his answer carrying on the wind.

"If it is... then I'll end its life myself."

* * *

"W-What's going on!? What happened?" Tanya flittered about taking in the scene and watching apprehensively at the way Edward cradled the unconscious human closely in his arms.

Even without Jasper's empathetic abilities they could just feel the contempt rolling off her in waves. Edward was half tempted to growl out obscenities at her at some of the fleeting images that passed though her mind about the blond he held dear. Before it could go any further though, Kate strode into the room her eyes wide when she noticed the blond. After all, he was the only one in the home that had a heartbeat she could clearly hear from the second floor.

"Oh, my."

Carlisle, the ever peacemaker, came to the rescue. "Kate, if you don't mind I'd like to continue this conversation in the living room?"

"O-Of course, it's just... he looks like-"

"We know. It's actually the reason why we've come here. Would it be alright if he stays?"

"I see no problem with that, he can use my room. There's a bed."

"Thank you, Kate." Edward said and walked up the stairs.

Kate turns to Carlisle, curiosity burning in the depths of her amber eyes. "Now, I believe you had a story to tell us?"

* * *

Edward carefully deposited Nate onto the expansive bed after pulling him out of his restrictive clothing, but leaving him clad in his loose black pants. He really didn't think the blond would appreciate waking up in only his boxers at the moment, at least not until he had a chance to speak with the blond first. Edward also ended up leaving Nate's weapon pouches on the night stand and after a minute debated on whether or not he should leave.

He wanted more than anything to stay, but he also knew that it could be disconcerting to wake up and find someone staring at you. Edward sighed, hearing the quiet voices downstairs in a heated debate and rose to join them, after all the Denali's would want his input as well, but stopped at the insistent tugging that refused to let go.

He glanced down to the hem of his dark blue, button up shirt seeing an obviously calloused hand and followed it to see cerulean eyes, still hazy from sleep.

"... I heard." Nate mumbled, tiredly rubbing at his eyes with the other hand, probably thinking if he rubbed hard enough he could erase the sleep clawing at his eyes.

Edward smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Heard what, Nate?" He asked, lying down next to the blond when the tugging returned. It was an action that brought on a sense of deja vu.

Nate let out a contented sigh when the vampire settled next to him and let his eyes drift shut. "You." He breathed out in answer, shifting closer and burying his hands into the front of Edward's shirt. A sleepy smile tugged at the corner of his lips, let him just try to get out of that. "You said not to leave... To stay with you... Love you too."

Edward wrapped an arm around Nate's waist when his breathing evened out and pulled him close, burying his nose in blond locks. This was something he had missed so dearly in those hundred years he figured Nate to be dead or had moved on. It had hurt fiercely during that time and when Nate had returned, looking no worse for the wear, Edward had subconsciously taken out his unresolved feelings on him.

'Never again...' He swore to himself.

* * *

(1) Canto I, of 'The Inferno', originally by Dante Alighieri. Translated by John Ciardi.

(2) Meaning borrowed from 'Dictionary . com', without the spaces


	4. The Pretender

Song choice: The Pretender

By: Foo fighters

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Pretender

Nate gave a soft sigh, turning to his side to nestle further into the softness of his pillow in an attempt to reclaim the sleep that was evading him. He was feeling particularly lazy today and knew it would take everything short of Sakura ripping him from the haven that was his bed and dragging him out the door for him to even care. Now, if he could only figure out how to escape the all encompassing heat that woke him in the first place... After careful deliberation of all the options available he ended up kicking off the sweltering duvet that bunched around him during the night to the foot of the bed. He heard it slide off and hit the floor a moment later. Heh, enemy has been dispatched.

Mission accomplished.

The side of the bed then dipped and shook, reminiscent of someone turning, and a finger poked his shoulder- an _icy cold_ finger. He griped something out, warning his potential victim he was fully capable and would most definitely use force should it not be removed. Sakura had better be on fire to be bothering him now... _at least... _Scratch that. To _hell_ with Sakura. Though, he knew he could probably do without the extra holes in his apartment and the monster of a migraine he was about to receive, but he wanted his ten more minutes, dammit! When the offending appendage was removed he sighed once more in relief, but an almost hesitant hand replaced it.

Now, normally he took great pride in showing good manners and etiquette. After all, it did take a long, long, lo-ong time for Baa-chan to beat the previously foreign concept into his head... and others out. In her own words of course. She deserved quite a lot of credit for being able to accomplish that feat. Maybe and award of some sort. In this instant though, the fact that this person just happened to catch him when his usually chipper mood was all but out the window, his manners were shot.

That's it. That hand was gone.

The second that coldness grazed his shoulder he bolted upright while simultaneously leveling a glare at the spot next to him and yelled out in an irritated manner, "Hanase!" Along with other colorful phrases that would probably make Sakura's ears bleed, but immediately stilled at the confused looking topaz eyes of Edward, who apparently had been lying behind him the entire time. "Ara?" Was his next oh-so eloquent choice when he realized he no longer inhabited the one bedroom apartment of his youth and he sunk down further into the sheets in both shock and relief.

No apartment meant no impending mission of mayhem and it definitely meant no pink haired she-demon beating him over the head for speaking in such a disrespectful manner in the presence of a lady. Double hurrah.

The vampire only smiled in response and brushed a long stray wisp of blond hair from his blue eyes, quickly bringing him back to reality and the situation at hand. Nate could honestly say that Edward's lopsided smile was the most wonderful thing he could ever remember waking to.

"You're awake." Edward needlessly said after a moment later, an attempt to break the awkward silence both had fallen into.

It didn't work. Nate's jaw did not want to work properly as it was supposed to. He could only nod dumbly, still trying to take everything in slowly, one point at a time. Edward was here. Edward was with him. Edward was lying next to him, completely and utterly voluntarily. Could life get _any _better?

The vampire leaned forward, brushing his lips across Nate's forehead in a light caress before leaning back. Oh, it so could.

"Hmm, a little warm. How do you feel?" Another charming smile was tacked on.

Nate cleared his throat before saying: "I'm great. I was battling against the Comforter-Of-Doom a few seconds ago though. I won." 'Great' was assuredly a complete understatement. He was ecstatic. He did feel he had been consuming sawdust his voice being as scratchy and hoarse as it was, but he really didn't care at the moment.

Edward eyed the jumbled mess on the floor and chuckled. "It would seem so."

It dawned on Nate in his happily blissful state as he tried to figure out where he was exactly, that he was both shirtless and weaponless. The first obviously taking precedence at the moment and making itself quite known when he felt his face flare up, more so when he heard Edward laugh. A rich throaty laugh he hadn't heard since the vampire had been human and it soon had Nate grinning too. So, he'd foregone the glare he'd been planning on leveling Edward with, especially upon spying the glass of water in his hand.

"How about you? Have you been alright?" Nate asked after taking a long drink and replacing the glass back onto the night stand.

The bed dipped once more in answer and he found himself pulled almost desperately against a firm chest, a nose buried against his neck. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? How worried I was?" Edward asked after a moment in a quiet whisper and his nose languidly traced a path along Nate's throat up to his ear, nuzzling against the smooth expanse of skin.

All thoughts practically flew out the window and Nate couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. "Y-You were?"

He felt Edward smile, "Of course I was, idiot. We all were." There was a teasing quality to his voice and an underlying question that said 'You even had to ask?'

"Oh." It came out as a breathy sound and he stilled, a single thought occurring to him that utterly destroyed the moment and his sanity reluctantly returned. "Hold up." He had to force as much authoritativeness he had left into that command and came out as a hiss, caught as it was between the passion of the moment and his need to do the right thing.

Damn his honorable tendencies.

Without thinking he got to his feet, trying to place as much distance between the two of them as he could. Panicking as he did he forgot to factor in how weak his limbs might be after so long of being unused, which combined with the distance to the floor made his legs give a few feet away. He crumpled before dragging himself up into a large, nearby chair, cursing his thoughtlessness a few times as well as glowering at the seductive vampire still on the bed. Glowering at the now grinning, seductive, suave, sexy vampire...

Shaking his head to get his thoughts back on track he realized he was now thankful for whatever was shielding his mind.

'Damn! Double damn! Now I'm going to have to explain to Bella how I gave into temptation and let Edward-' His mental tirade was halted when he was pulled once again back against that sinful body.

Looking up, he noticed topaz eyes swimming with confusion mixed with slight disappointment- probably from being interrupted. Someone had to be the sensible one here-, and a good dollop of lust on top.

Nate swallowed reflexively. He knew he was in one sticky situation.

No pun intended.

"Eh, ah, no. Just... no." He placed a hand on Edwards chest and forced the vampire to take a few steps back, though Nate was absolutely sure he was allowing him to do so. He took a deep breath to calm himself when the vampire was a good ways away and faced Edward again. "What about Bella?" He asked with a scathing look.

Edward meant so, so much to him, but Bella's friendship was also something he wasn't willing to lose. He was dead serious when he asked the question... so why on earth was the vampire laughing?

"That's what has you acting this way?" Nate nodded and the laughing was renewed. "For a moment I thought you weren't attracted to me any longer."

Nate gave him his famous 'Don't be stupid, that's my job,' look and snorted. "Yeah, fat chance of that happening."

Edward was across the room in an instant, "So, you really are attracted to me?" The question was asked near Nate's ear and the blond gave him a pointed look, face stoic and unrelenting.

"That's not the point. Answer the question."

Edward smiled, Nate was really too noble for his own good. Whether he realized it or not. "Well, we've talked it over."

"..." Nate raised a brow, his very demeanor asking 'and that was supposed to mean what exactly?'

"Or rather she pointed a few things out."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just things. Like how even now I'm still in love with you."

Nate stilled, "W-What?"

"I said I'm still in love with you. Very, very in love with you."

Nate seemed to be at a loss and his jaw opened and clicked shut several times, not knowing what to say. His stature became stiff and he seemed to close in on himself. "...You don't even know me... The things I've done... What I am..." He reminded the vampire, the last being said in such a low whisper that even he barely caught and Edward stilled at the self loathing tone to it.

It being eerily reminiscent of how he sounded when he called himself a monster.

Nate's eyes dimmed when he didn't answer, but he knew from experience words disputing it were meaningless right now. He continued his ministrations, pouring his very heart into each action, hoping they would speak the loudest right now.

After a moment when the blond relaxed again and Edward sighed, coming to a decision. "Then I'll just have to learn won't I?" Blue eyes widened. "You see Nate, I fell in love with your honesty and your rare ability to... change people for the better." Edward grinned, "I may not know that much about you fact wise, but I do know that the emotions I saw in you in the time we were together was _not _by any means fake. You love me just as much as I do you."

"God, Edward..." Nate murmured, his speech reduced to a breathy sigh and slightly slurred, when the vampire resumed his actions from before, wanting to say something, anything when that familiar heat began coiling in his stomach... "You're such a sap."

"... Smart ass." Was said against the sensitive skin of Nate's neck and the blond visibly shuddered, wrapping his arms around Edward's torso to draw him closer, who in turn settled between the blond's legs...

"Uh-huh."

The vampire's teeth scraped against the pulse beating erratically beneath as his hands skimmed down the blond's sides to grip Nate's slim hips and he jerked them forward to meet his own, one hardness grazing against another. Nate's back arched at the feeling, giving Edward more access and he gave a sharp nip, relishing in the low drawn out moan it caused. A devious smirk pulled at his lips upon hearing it and feeling daring an idea came to him...

Nate was utterly lost in the sensations Edward was causing, his coherency having pulled a shushin on him. Every nerve felt like it was a live wire and he cursed how sensitive his body had become over the years to these types of actions. He nearly came undone when a different sort of pressure was applied to his neck and a cold wetness followed, before moving down to the top of his chest and doing the same.

After awhile Edward leaned back, inspecting the redness of the newly made mark, one of many now gracing the column of Nate's neck, shoulder's, and chest. Nate's breathing had become ragged and he looked up to see cerulean eyes darkened with lust and slightly glazed over peeking out from blond bangs falling over them. A set of calloused hands buried themselves deeply into wild bronze colored locks and pulled the vampire back up so that he was level with Nate once more. Soft, pliant lips grazed against his insistently and he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Nate's lips immediately part to allow the questing tongue access and moaned when it entangled with his own.

Edward's entire body shuddered, feeling that particular moan vibrate in his mouth and hands previously occupied running throughout his hair suddenly disappeared and reappeared at his waist pulling out his dark blue, long sleeved, button up shirt from where it was tucked neatly into his pants, snapping a few of the lower buttons in the process. Long, thin fingers dipped beneath, tracing the hardened muscles of his abdomen teasingly, before moving upward and ghosting over his nipples. He felt Nate smirk against his mouth when the action wrought a strangled moan. Nate's hands then descended back to the waist of his pants, one deftly undoing the buckle of his belt and pulling it loose, while the fingers of his other hand breached the band of both his pants and his boxe-

Hearing a rather forced feminine laugh sounded a floor below them, swiftly bringing them back to reality, their sanity slowly drizzling back in even though Nate groaned in frustration. Both reluctantly ceased, the previously sultry mood having vanished. Well if that wasn't a show stopper... Whoever it was had just walked into the house and more than likely laughed loudly with the sole intention of breaking them apart. Ha, who said Nate wasn't aware of his surroundings? In all honesty, Nate would have called the sound obnoxious, but the bell like quality had saved it.

Barely.

"Is that boy gone yet?" Was asked with the same voice, though a little strained and someone else he didn't recognize answered a negative. He could just imagine the pout on her face... and the horns, and a forked tongue... but really, he was sure that was just him.

Back to the real question, why on earth did her tone sound so familiar? Oh, yeah, that was exactly the same tone he heard from Sakura when she was speaking of something unsightly... or just Nate in general.

Joy.

'Of all the infernal... Dammit! I was so close...' He took a deep breath, trying, with difficultly, to mentally will away the aching hardness he was left with. 'We're in someone else's house.' The thought entered his mind, quickly becoming his mantra and he resisted the urge to scowl at the unfairness of it all. 'What I need is a damn shower and a toilet.'

"The bathroom is through there." Edward pointed to a closed door and Nate shot him a grateful look- he was pretty good, mind reading gift or not-, before carefully standing.

Bones creaked and _ached, _being so long out of use, but he forced himself up, waving away Edward's hand with a smile, even when all of his movements felt awkwardly sluggish and weighed down, like his body was made from stone. He made it into the room though, hearing the lock click when he set it and took a good look around. Not a thing was out of place. In fact it looked like it had never been used,- which it probably hadn't- but countless shampoos, body washes, scrubs and other cleansing goodies spanned across the counter made him think other wise. They couldn't all be here for him, could they? Seeing them he rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Nope.

Still there.

Leaning against the counter and eying the perfectly arranged bottles speculatively, he glanced at the colorful labels, all depicting something fruity, and winced. Did these people have nothing that was unscented?

Sighing, he grabbed a toothbrush, toothpaste, a citrus scented shampoo, with matching conditioner- he was pretty sure Alice would maim him if he skipped such an_ important _step-, and bath soap before turning on the water, pulling off the remainder of his clothes before he went in.

Feeling the hot water run in rivulets over his skin was one of the things he'd taken for granted as a child, before he became a genin of course. The luxury of being able to bathe at all actually. During missions he'd taken chances of dipping into a freezing river when he needed to wash the blood from his body as it became too much to deal with anymore and smudged against his clothes. Each time he swore if it got any colder his balls would have dropped off from the temperature.

When he did step out he noticed the set of new clothes that had been set out for him and faintly wondered about the lock, but shrugged it off. Voices started speaking beyond the door, Edward's being the easiest to discern and the other he pegged as Carlisle.

"You let him go in alone?" Carlisle questioned as Nate pulled on his new boxers- Ooo, satin.- and wide legged, dark gray sleeping pants of the same material.

"I did walk in to place clothes on the counter. He was fine then and I've been keeping an ear out." Edward shot back and Nate sighed.

"Hello. I am still alive in here and not in any way invalid." He called out throwing on the dark red colored shirt next and he heard both stop speaking.

Carlisle let out a long sigh, conveying exasperation. It was a tone Nate knew all too well and it brought a grin to his face. "I never said you were, Nate. I only meant I would like to look you over before you try anything strenuous."

"Ooo, sounds kinky."

"... It's purely medical I assure you." Carlisle voice now went from exasperation to sounding strained and Nate snickered as he opened the door, a wide grin plastered to his face to show he was only teasing.

He saw Edward return it from behind Carlisle's back.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Doc." The grin morphed into a smile. Some could even call his smile lecherous, he did after all learn from the best. Nate ended up spending the next twenty minutes having Carlisle test his reflexes and such. "Am I healthy? Can I go?" Sitting still was really not his forte.

"I just don't understand it. You shouldn't be able to stand at all, much less walk." He mumbled as he wrote a few more things down.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm not up to par yet. My body feels extremely sore, stiff and in all honesty I can barely walk. I'm sort of limping around right now, but still feel antsy. The only reason I haven't tried to make a break for it yet is because my last healer had no problem with tying me to the bed when I got snippy and tried to escape."

Carlisle smiled at the blond ramblings, mentally noting the way Nate said 'healer' instead of doctor. "Really now?"

"Yeah and let me tell you it was pretty interesting trying to get out of those complicated knots she had taken to using." Nate nodded slowly as if savoring the fact. "Na, na, am I free?"

"Not exactly. I would prefer it if you would stay in bed a few days longer. There's also some questions we wish for you to answer when you are well enough to make the journey downstairs." That seemed to have popped whatever sugar rush the blond had been on and he visibly deflated.

"Ah, sure thing. Though, I should warn you... it's kind of long."

"We have all the time in the world, Nate."

"... Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

* * *

Stairs. Did every single home vampire's buy have to include a set of long, windy stairs? Nate asked himself when he finally made it to the first platform. Carlisle would probably berate him for pushing himself, even after the three. Damn. Days he had promised to stay in bed for. The doctor would properly chastised him and make him feel like a kid again...

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Edward's concerned voice asked behind him for the twentieth time.

"Nah, I think I'm-" He took in the amount of stairs he had left and added it to the time it took him to reach the point he was at before frowning. "Maybe a lit-"

He wasn't able to finish before he was pulled off his feet with a indignant shout and carried the rest of the way into the living room.

"Hey, little man. Good to see you up and about." Emmett called from the other couch across from where he was placed. Sitting right beside the brawny vampire, the corners of Rosalie's mouth lifted in a minuscule attempt of a smile, but it was gone quickly.

Nate scowled, "I'm _not_ little... and it's good to see you too." He conceded, wringing a grin from Emmett, before looking next to them to see Alice and Jasper, both eying him with a critical gaze. "Um, hi?"

Jasper's gaze flitted over to Edward, who frowned when he caught the tail end of an attempt to block whatever was on Jasper's mind, while Alice gave a huge smile, along with a chipper 'hello' back, and her previous tension seemed to faze right out of her. She too was deliberately not thinking of what was bothering her. Something was up.

Both Carlisle and Esme were glad Nate was doing better now as well, the second he had woken Esme had flitted off to the kitchen and stuck her head out to bid him a good morning when he'd arrived in the living room, before continuing whatever she was cooking. She was so good to him.

And then there were the other vampire's. Five in total, one male and four females. Two of which he noticed chose to listen more than speak, except for occasional commentary. They easily reminded him of the near silent Aburame Shino. He had found it quite easy to deal with their staring as well. Really it was no problem, but the fact that the strawberry blond's 'staring' was border line glaring and maiming him with her eyes didn't exactly sit to well with him.

"Who're you?" She asked after a moment in a haughty tone and he gave her a bored look.

He thought about giving the customary: 'It's actually quite rude when you ask for my name without introducing yourself first,' he usually gave people like her, but seeing as he was a guest here, answered.

"Nate Riven and yourself?"

"Tanya."

"Alright Tanya, have I done anything to offend you?" She shook her head after sending a longing glance at Edward. Oh, dear god she was a fan girl. "Then may I ask why you are choosing to burn holes through my back with your gaze?" She looked a bit flustered for a moment.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've been glaring at me quite for a while now." He reiterated.

"But, how did-"

"I know? Simple, I've received that look a lot growing up and I've come to have a sixth sense for it these days. I was kind a pain in the ass as a child." He shrugged. "You going to tell me?"

"No."

"Yeah I figured." Nate sighed and crawled half way into Edward's lap, he in turn pulled the blond up the rest of the way and her glares were renewed. Nate grinned in response. The girl really wasn't half as threatening as she thought she was.

Thankfully, Esme broke the uneasy silence they had all settled quite nicely into when she brought in plate after plate after plate of food and set it up on the coffee table in front of Nate.

"Neh, you're the goddess of food." He remarked, shooting her a grateful smile for all of her time, which she returned.

"It's really no problem dear."

"...Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't seem to remember humans ever eating that much." One of the other female vampire's said after a moment.

"They usually don't, Kate, but then again..." Carlisle answered, unsure of how to continue.

"He means to say I'm a pig when it comes to food." Nate added in casually, grinning once more when he saw the pair of chopsticks set out for him. As he thought before, Esme was so spoiling him.

"You can't really eat all of that, can you?" The one now known as Kate asked, her tone ladled with disbelief.

Nate looked up from his plate and swallowed before answering, "Normally I'd say yes, but I really don't think I'll be able to make the dent I had been expecting to make this time. With the rate I'm healing, maybe in a few days."

As it turns out Nate's assumption had been correct and he left only a few bowls untouched. He had been lazily spooning some vanilla ice cream into his mouth while he listened to Kate and Carlisle continued to speak in turn, his head swiveling back and forth like a tennis match and he steadily ignored the barbs being thrown his way.

"The boy is an _unknown_, Carlisle. Even you have stated that you and your family know practically nothing of him other then the lies he's concocted."

Ouch.

"Really now, Kate. Do you really think I would allow harm to befall my family and not act? You are calling my own judgment into question with your words."

Kate huffed and glanced at Nate, fully aware the boy was listening to every word judging by the calculating gleam in his azure gaze. "Peace, I did not mean to call your reasons into question, only your feelings. You may _feel _he is no threat and you may _feel_ is he trustworthy, but what we wish to know is what you_ know_ of him. Cast aside what your heart tells you and your opinions and give me an intellectual answer." She gazed directly at Nate and said. "Have they not proven themselves enough to earn the truth? They have broken one of the greatest laws in allowing you to know of what they are and yet you still hide things from them. Why haven't you shown them the same courtesy? Are you really that selfish?"

Nate's face was schooled to impassiveness, but inside he was shocked when she phrased his actions that way, did it really seems like that? In truth, when he left the elemental nations he did so thinking he would never speak of his past again and live a life where no one would look down their noses at him in disgust... At least until he did something and deserved it. He made a great effort to push those memories far back into the recesses of his mind because to recall it back to the forefront meant he was going to have to relive certain amounts of it as what usually happened when one reminisced. To remember hurt... He had left behind friends, people he considered family and for what? Because he couldn't handle the brunt of the villagers hatred? Their hatred never even manifested itself physically and they had only resorted to verbal abuse or even plain ignoring him... at least until the last few months he had been there.

Countless of other had it far worse then he did. Hell, the other eight Jinchuuriki were a prime example of just that, considering how they were practically handed off to the Akatsuki on their demon collecting spree. At least he had friends that were willing to fight for him, people that cared for him... Was he really _that _selfish?

He never did give an answer and Kate had sniffed in derision and brought up what had taken place a few days ago. Even now the incident was fuzzy to him, but he knew what he had done and he fought to keep himself from shaking in disgust. He had used It to save the Cullen's from those things and couldn't help but wonder, what if he lost control? Attacked the very people he was trying to protect? It certainly wouldn't have been the first time and it was why he never used it these days, despite the power boost it gave him over the enemy. He didn't need to use the damn fox's power to be strong. Nate had become a force not to be reckoned with in his own right and not because he relied on a power that was not his own. He certainly didn't make it to being the Toad sage with the help of that thing.

"What about the Volturi?" Tanya suddenly added in, breaking through his thoughts and Nate shot her a look she didn't see. "When they hear you've allowed _another_ human to live that knows of our secret they will kill you... and everyone affiliated with you."

She glared at Nate when he snorted and said, "Now _that _would be impressive."

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you." She hissed and he raised a brow, before shrugging and taking interest in a squirrel darting around outside the window. "This problem should have been nipped in the bud before it even began. He should have been taken care of the second he knew."

"Now, Tanya, that is a little rash, don't you think? As far as we know the Volturi do not even know of this indiscretion." Kate said in a placating manner and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I doubt the six feet of dirt overhead has anything to do with it." He said sarcastically, his previous thoughts still affecting him and was apparent in his tone. Twelve heads turned simultaneously towards him at the declaration.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked after a moment and Nate wanted to grin, but kept it from forming on his face.

Nate's eyes widened comically in response instead. "Oh, did I get it wrong? I always thought the phrase 'six feet under' or an equivalent meant the person in question was deceased." He admitted thoughtfully after a moment. "Though I guess in this case it _would_ be plural..."

"It-It does, but we were more leaning towards the fact that you just said the Volturi were dead."

"They are."

"H-How? When?"

Nate's grin suddenly turned cold, "Simple. They threatened people I consider family, ticked me off, and I killed them." He looked thoughtful for a moment, taking in their looks of horror, "Don't give me that look, I gave them the chance to leave, but they chose not to. As for when, that happened last year."

"Kate, you remember the fire that happened?" Carlisle followed up and she nodded.

Nate sighed, "Yeah, I really didn't think that one through as much as I would have liked, but hey it was a last minute thing." He admitted.

"Wait a minute. Are we really going to take the word of this _human_?" Tanya growled out and looked towards him. "Prove it."

"Wow, here I am trying to wrap my head around the idea of how stupid you are and then you go and say something like that." He deadpanned, done playing nice. "Even now I'm still not fully recovered. The best I could pull off at the moment would probably be a single clone and _maybe_ a henge, but that's seriously pushing it right now."

"Nate... please, explain _something_ to us. This... terminology is confusing. We already figured out you're a ninja and that was explained to the Denali's, but everything else we're in the dark about." Carlisle said and Nate stilled.

"Who _are_ you exactly?" Was asked by Tanya and suddenly the questions were going off rapid fire.

"_What_ are you?"

"What was that _power_ you used?"

"How strong _are_ you exactly?"

"How many people have you _murdered_?"

"Are you even _human_?"

The last two had been the clincher for him and his gaze narrowed in contempt when the words left the female vampire's mouth, even when Edward had made motions for her to stop speaking. Everyone else had been shocked into silence at her questions as well.

"Shut. Up." Nate hissed, jaw clenching and un-clenching as he grit his teeth together in irritation. Silence descended on the room. "Did it ever cross your minds I was avoiding this conversation for a reason?" There was an underlying growl in his words that made them go cold at the sound of it. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki to you, though I now go by Nate Riven to blend in better. I am first and foremost human. That power you witnessed is something known as chakra and I'll delve further into that term later. As for how strong I am... it depends. I can level mountains if I wish, but I really don't see the point in that and it's too much of a strain on my body. I've _killed_ countless and, yes, I say kill in place of murder because as much as you bitch and harp otherwise there is a difference."

He leaned back in his chair, leaning away from Edward who was looking concerned, a gloomy look settling on Nate's features and was silent for a few moments as he collected his thoughts, "Some things are just common knowledge where I'm from... which is what's going to make this hard. I'll explain the terminology as I go..." Everyone stilled as he looked on idly at the floor as if now realized how interesting the pattern in the rug really was, "Hmm... I think it's time for a history lesson. You see, our worlds were actually sectioned off long ago. In reality there are actually _eight_ continents, one that was hidden in plain sight within the Pacific Ocean as a way to contain a specific... problem. The concept was rather simple at the time. No one came out and nobody went in and people gradually forgot over time. Neither side knows of this anymore except a few higher officials and those who manage to slip under the radar, like myself."

Emmett let out a humorless chuckle, "Well, damn. This sounds kind of like zombie flick." Nate glanced at him.

"Like Resident Evil, yeah?" Emmett nodded.

"Well, unlike that it wasn't an infection they had been trying to contain, but rather some nasty beings." He paused for a moment to let that sink in. "Within the hidden countries they are known as Bijuu, creatures of unimaginable power, their tails denoting how much power they have, and were capable of mass destruction. Naturally they were feared and people sought to cage them, hence the reason for the division. Though there were those that coveted that power and tried to use it for furthering their own ambitions, but that usually didn't end well."

"And this is where you're from? This hidden continent?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I was born in Konohagakura, the village hidden in the leaves in the Land of Fire." Nate said dismissively and continued. "There are nine of these creatures in total." Nate ticked each one off with his fingers as he named them, "_Ichibi no Shukaku_, the one tailed Shukaku, takes the form of a raccoon. The_ Nibi no Nekotama_, or the two tailed monster cat. _Sanbi no Kyodaigame, _the three tailed giant turtle. _Yonbi no Saru, _four tailed monkey. _Gobi no Irukaumu, _five tailed dolphin horse. _Rokubi no Namekuji, _six tailed slug. _Nanabi no Kabutomushi, _seven tailed horned beetle._ Hachibi no Kyogyu_, eight tailed giant ox. Lastly, there's the _Kyuubi no Yoko_, the nine tailed fox demon. These being are what the entire world feared and the Bijuu often used their gifts to terrorize those they knew to be weaker then them for fun, which was basically the entire human race."

"These things aren't still walking around are they?" Emmett asked and Nate shook his head.

"No, since then there's been significant progress in the humans they disregarded as meaningless and they were dealt with in... other ways."

"So their dead?"

Nate smiled, but there was a sardonic quality to it. "No, something of that caliber of power can't just be... killed I'm afraid." He heard the sound of the doorbell and one of the Denali vampire's went to answer. Instinctively Nate felt a chill enter his body and he stopped speaking, giving the entry way his full attention.

Edward saw the look and heard a few more sets of foot prints join Irina's. His eyes widened seeing the three new vampire's, the total count of vampire's shooting to fifteen.

"Well, well, how interesting." Nate's voice broke the silence and the two blonds stared at each other, one human, one vampire but still nearly a perfect image of each other if not for the inhuman beauty the other exuded. Nate grinned, but it was easy to see the anger hidden beneath his easy going attitude. "You know, I can't help but curious... Why the fuck are you not dead, father?"

* * *

Ba, ba, bum!

~TBC~

'Hanase!': Let me go!


End file.
